Eros
by MoonCream
Summary: Relatos do início do interesse de Remus por Sirius, e Sirius por Remus.
1. Apolo

O vento passava em rajadas, carregando as folhas quebradiças para longe. Montes dourados formavam-se aqui ou ali, lentamente sumindo, devorados e transformados em terra. Fazia frio, mas o sol brilhava por cima do mundo com a mesma beleza.

As torres estavam lá, o lago estava lá, o perfume de todas as coisas confundia-se com a brisa, chegando e desaparecendo de repente. Era tudo muito bonito. Remus, como os tordos, as borboletas, os esquilos e suas nozes, os pequenos insetos e os outros alunos, participava da orquestra da vida. Podia senti-lo; notas ecoando, tantas notas, tanta diferença, mas em conjunto, eram harmônicas, pois vinham de um mesmo instrumento. Embora pudesse senti-lo, não o compreendia, ao menos não em palavras.

Suas mãos estavam geladas e vermelhas. O sol aparentava ser o mesmo, e, no entanto, que farsa! Era como um Rei arruinado: a capa majestosa escondia o cetro, que já não possuía força suficiente.

Não trouxera suas luvas, era uma pena, mas lá estava o castelo.

Hogwarts abraçara Remus, acalmara-lhe o espírito, explicara-lhe que sua infância não passava de um corredor escuro e que a vida estava ali. Em pouco tempo, estava cercado por amigos queridos e o seu coração, descrente e assustado, tornou-se cálido. Todos os anos Hogwarts recebia seus filhos, nunca faltando com sua proteção. Seis anos, e mesmo que fosse o dobro, a escola não teria falhado com Remus.

-O que está fazendo? –Sirius surgiu, jogando sua mochila aos pés de Remus e sentando no banco.

-Olhando para aquele velho carvalho.

-E o que há nele para se apreciar, pelo amor de Deus?

-Talvez nada, mas era o que eu estava fazendo.

Outra rajada de vento.

-Vamos ter neve. –comentou Remus.

-Ah, você acha? Estamos quase no meio de Outubro, e você acha que vamos ter neve?

A neve cairia sobre o carvalho, sobre as torres, sobre o lago. As lareiras seriam acesas regularmente e os alunos vestiriam suas capas de inverno.

-Remus, preciso que você faça minha tarefa de Astronomia.

-Sirius, preciso que você pare com isso.

-O que?

-Faça você as suas tarefas, eu posso ajudar, se quiser, mas é tudo.

Sirius riu, socando Remus de brincadeira.

-Você é sempre tão egoísta. –acusou, entre um e outro soco.

-Para com isso, não, aí. Se fosse lua cheia você não se atreveria.

-Se fosse lua cheia, se fosse lua cheia, mas não é. Onde fica marte?

-Ali. –apontou, mas Sirius continuava a socá-lo. –Você poderia parar com isso. –Sirius relaxou a mão e fingiu puxar seus cabelos.

-Isso dói. –gritou o outro alegremente.

-Quer saber de uma coisa? Meu irmão é um imbecil. –declarou Sirius. –Minhas primas, meus pais, e todo o resto. Acha que escapei? Eu acho que sim.

-Sim, pode ser... pare, isso machuca. –Segurou as mãos de Sirius. -Deveria agradecer ao chapéu seletor algum dia... ei, pare, estou caindo. –Ele escorregou com o rosto em um dos joelhos de Sirius.

Remus ainda fingiu lutar um pouco para se libertar, mas Sirius conseguiu soltar as mãos e voltou a puxar os cabelos de Remus. Vagarosamente, enquanto o vento os açoitava e as folhas dançavam, Sirius tornou o movimento mais suave e mais parecido com um afago. Ficaram ambos em silêncio por algum tempo, até que Sirius retirou a mão e permitiu que Remus voltasse a sentar no banco.

-Vou procurar alguém que queira fazer a minha tarefa de Astronomia. –disse Sirius.

Remus suspirou.

-Eu faço.

-Faz? –sorriu. – Obrigado, camarada. Se você soubesse o quanto Astronomia é confuso, mas você não faz idéia.

-Não é confuso.

-É exatamente do que estou falando.

Apolo se retirava dos céus, derramando um brilho dourado em sua despedida. Lá se iam as nuvens laranjas e o céu azulado em seu cortejo divino.

-Eu não trouxe luvas, acho que vou entrar, estou congelando. –Remus anunciou, Sirius o seguiu. Entraram no santuário que os abrigava a tanto tempo sentindo que o mundo era um pouco mais glorioso do que imaginaram.


	2. Anteros

Outubro, 1976.

Há quanto tempo o homem habita a Terra? A percorre, a desfigura, a adora? O único entre milhares de espécies a beber da fonte que, brilhante, jorra a própria poesia, o abstrato. Alegra-te homem pois, de todos, és a ti, somente a ti, permitida à entrada neste reino confuso.

A magia, mais tênue, encaixa-se estranhamente. De onde vem? O que significa? A ciência, tal a conhecemos, só alcança aquilo que os homens podem alcançar com suas mentes ou com seus braços. A magia está um pouco além, zombando do empenho do homem que tenta descodificar a vida. Há o Universo, há a magia e há tantos outros segredos! A humanidade dá os seus passos, solitária e talvez, para sempre. É possível que a imaginação só tenha surgido por coincidência. Se, se, se, e a realidade seria tão diferente que é provável que não pudéssemos entendê-la.

Mas ela foi o que foi, e de bilhões de histórias, ordinárias ou não, vamos nos aproximar feito fantasmas da escola Hogwarts. Vamos ultrapassar o rio de águas azuis, os peixes, o vento, as árvores, o fragor, o frio. Entre as montanhas, o belo castelo, atrás do castelo, o céu laranja que se despede do sol. Em uma de suas torres, vamos lentamente pousar, atentos para ouvir o que o rapaz grita. É uma salinha circular com vidraças coloridas, poltronas vermelhas, livros espalhados, tapeçarias e quadros. Está quase vazia a não ser por quatro garotos, três deles sentados, um em pé e possesso.

-Regulus é um bom garoto, Regulus é um excelente garoto, ah, que ironia! –Sirius estava rubro. –Por Merlin, não posso entender. Ou melhor, sim, eu posso, que desprezível! Não, Remus, faça como James, ele me compreende. –pois Remus tentara acalmá-lo. –Eu conheço Regulus, eu vi que poderia ser diferente, mas o idiota foi esmagado por aquela mulher estúpida.

-A mulher estúpida é a sua mãe? –perguntou Peter, roendo (oh, como ele parecia um rato naquele momento!) um sanduiche de abóbora.

-Claro que é a minha mãe Peter, não seja idiota. Ela segurou Regulus pela mão e o levou para o precipício. Regulus pulou. O que me revolta é que ela o levou até lá, ele nunca teria encontrado o caminho de outro jeito.

-Sirius, mas, tem certeza? Você não pode, para usar sua própria metáfora, salvá-lo do abismo? –Remus estava pensativo, gostaria de achar uma solução para aquilo tudo.

-Ele não confia em mim, minha opinião é o mesmo que bosta de dragão.

-E se eu ou James falássemos com ele? –Remus continuava tentando.

-Porque todos vocês insistem em ser idiotas logo hoje? –suspirou. - Remus, Remus, você é tão inteligente, pense. Você, o James, o Peter e a Grifinória inteira poderiam tentar falar com Regulus que não surtiria efeito. Ele nos despreza. –depois de uma pausa. –E eu o desprezo, juntamente com a nojenta da casa dele. Não há o que se fazer.

Remus empertigou-se um pouco. Como detestava conflitos. Estava irritado, não via uma solução clara para aquele em particular. Regulus só ouviria alguém que admirasse, Regulus não admirava ninguém que Remus conhecesse. Usar uma poção polissuco? Talvez, mas Regulus estava tão perto de se tornar um comensal da morte, que era provável que só ouvisse o próprio Lorde das Trevas. Quem conseguiria um fio de cabelo de Voldemort?

_Caminhava entre os Homens Condenados_

_Com roupa rota e cor de cinza,_

_Um gorro de críquete na cabeça_

_E passo ligeiro e jovial;_

_Mas nunca homem vi que contemplasse _

_Tão ansioso a luz do dia._

_;_

_A vista ele não ergue para o céu_

_Pela vidraça do telhado,_

_Com seus lábios de argila não suplica_

_Que chegue ao fim sua agonia;_

_Nem sente sobre sua face trêmula_

_O beijo igual o de Caifás._

-As coisas podiam ser diferentes, mas ela decidiu matar o próprio filho. –ecoava os gemidos de Sirius, que se lembrava da inocência do irmão, para em seguida destruí-la com lembranças terríveis. Era um menino tão assustado, tão fraco! Era um menino tão vil, tão tolo! Entre as idéias contraditórias, vozes murmuravam em sua cabeça: "Mas ele é seu irmão." "Mas você desistiu de sua família." Sirius urrou e deitou-se no sofá de frente a lareira. Estava horrivelmente cansado.

Adormeceu, enquanto ainda ressoava em seus ouvidos: "... seu irmão." "... sua família." E por fim: "Ela levou Regulus ao precipício, Regulus pulou."

_Contudo os homens matam o que amam,_

_Seja por todos isto ouvido,_

_Alguns o fazem com acerbo olhar,_

_Outros com frases de lisonja,_

_O covarde assassina com um beijo,_

_O bravo mata com punhal!_

James, Remus e Peter ficaram a velar-lhe o sono. O primeiro tirou o pomo de ouro do bolso, pequeno feito uma noz, com as diminutas asinhas a debater-se num exigente pedido de liberdade. James a consentia, para no instante seguinte, a reclamar com seus dedos longos. Assim continuava o ciclo: soltar, apanhar, soltar, apanhar. Remus, de seu canto, permaneceu absorto na terra inatingível de seus próprios pensamentos, quando, de súbito, levantou-se e subiu a escada circular para buscar sua mochila. Dela puxou um pergaminho, uma pena, um tinteiro e um livro. Por último, temos Peter, que parecia entediado, e o estava mesmo. Passou longo tempo só a observar os amigos, até que começou a andar de lá para cá. Tentou ainda conversar com James, depois com Remus, e uma vez que falhara com ambos, aproximou-se de Dédalo, que, para sua infelicidade, era um rapaz demasiadamente estranho.

Ao final das contas, olhou para o relógio, murmurou "Jantar." e saiu apressado.

O vento açoitava a Torre. No alto, as estrelas iam desaparecendo, substituídas por nuvens pesadas que murmuravam "Chuva, chuva, é uma promessa." O tempo, as nuvens e o vento, Sirius cochilando, tremendo com seus pesares. A escola inteira movia-se. A lareira acendeu de repente, crepitando. As chamas dançavam feito concubinas. Sensuais, atraíam os homens, mas não permitiam que eles as tocassem. Chamuscavam e voltavam a sua dança, até que o fim as consumisse.

-Eu esqueci; o que você está fazendo mesmo? -James quebrou o encanto das chamas e do silêncio.

-A tarefa de Astronomia. –Sua voz saíra seca. Não gostaria de acrescentar "A de Sirius."

-Hum. –James assentiu. –Este sábado é lua cheia.

Remus sentiu um calafrio percorrer-lhe. Uma onda gelada e nervosa que tumultuou célula após célula, até alcançar-lhe triunfantemente o coração. Pálido, virou nervosamente o rosto. Além dele, James e Sirius, havia Dédalo.

-E que importância tem isso? –sua voz rasgou o ar com rispidez.

James o fitou confuso, Remus lhe lançou um olhar significativo. Ah, claro, Dédalo estava lá. Mas de que importava Dédalo? A idéia fez James rir.

-Santo Deus, talvez devêssemos acordar Sirius. –sugeriu Remus, com o principal objetivo de mudar de assunto, mas, em seguida, achou que era mesmo uma boa idéia. –O salão vai ficar cheio a qualquer momento.

-É, então, vamos acordá-lo? –puxou a varinha. –Como ele parece inofensivo. –riu.

As pernas de Remus estavam dormentes, virou-se para Sirius sentindo-as latejar. Era mesmo uma visão engraçada. Inofensivo e belo. Distante e eterno. As pernas flexionadas, o cabelo negro, intensamente negro, escondendo como um anjinho travesso, parte da bochecha e dos olhos. Os cílios negros por sua vez, escondendo, feito piratas, as duas pérolas cinzentas que jaziam agora no mundo dos sonhos. Havia ainda o uniforme desleixado, os sapatos, as mãos alvas e fortes, únicas a denunciar a real natureza de seu dono.

De repente, aquiesceu-se. Não, não permitiria que James rompesse, profano, a harmonia daquela visão.

-Prongs, guarde a varinha. –pediu. –Não vamos acordá-lo com uma azaração, ao menos não desta vez.

James deu de ombros, contrariado.

-Então, caro amigo, o que você sugere?

-Não sei. Só... –pôs uma mão sobre o ombro de Sirius, o apertou com leveza. Remus gostaria que ele acordasse com a mesma serenidade com que dormia. –Padfoot?

Nenhum gesto brusco, felizmente. Sirius respondeu com uma meia volta no sofá, e, no entanto, os cílios insistiam em guardar seus tesouros, brandindo suas espadas invisíveis e esbravejando que não cederiam com tamanha facilidade.

-Padfoot. –chamou outra vez, incerto do que mais deveria dizer. –Padfoot, está na hora.

Mas James não agüentou. Pulou da cadeira próxima a janela, onde estava sentado, e esquecendo-se de toda a magia, usou sua própria força para rolar, divertido, Sirius do sofá. Gargalhou muito quando ele caiu com confusão sobre Remus, que, por puro reflexo, se protegeu o segurando pelos ombros. De olhos ainda baixos e sonolentos, Sirius o ajudou, equilibrando-se com as duas mãos sobre o chão frio.

Remus tinha o cabelo espalhado como um leque e uma expressão zangada e contente na face subitamente corada. Próximo a eles, as chamas permaneciam dançando. Sirius, visto tão de perto, iluminado por aquela luz bruxuleante, continuava uma figura admirável. Seus lábios finos eram vermelhos e decididos. As veias saltavam em seus braços ante o esforço de não esmagar o corpo delgado de Remus. Girou afinal e deixou-se cair ao seu lado, pernas ainda entrelaçadas, braços e cabeças em contato.

James, de trás do sofá, saltou para sentar-se de pernas cruzadas. Sorria.

-Vou matá-lo. –foi o comentário de Sirius. –Assim que eu me levantar, e é uma promessa, vou matá-lo. –bocejou, virando-se de lado para dizer: Olá, Moony.

-Olá, Padfoot. –cumprimentou. -Que coincidência encontrá-lo por aqui.

-Mundo pequeno. Agora, responda com sinceridade, você tem algo haver com isso? –seu tom era forçadamente ameaçador.

-Sim, na verdade, era tudo um plano para que eu fosse esmagado por você. –apesar de irônico, não pôde deixar de enrubescer.

-Entendendo. Então você deve ser igualmente castigado. –sentou-se em um pulo e começou a fazer-lhe cócegas.

Em meio às gargalhadas, Remus exclamava: "Oh, pare, não consigo respirar!" No que Sirius respondia: "Não reclame, faz parte do seu castigo agüentar tudo calado." Remus contorcia-se. Conseguiu por fim derrubar Sirius, no que se iniciou uma deliciosa luta para ver quem imobilizava quem. Rolavam e riam, corpo contra corpo, pulsos, mãos, pernas, uniformes amassados.

-Não é justo, Sirius, você é tremendamente mais forte do que eu. –exclamou Remus, finalmente paralisado por Sirius, que sorria triunfante.

-Verdade. –concordou James, esticando-se no sofá.

Sirius jogou a cabeça para trás para arrumar o cabelo, soltou Remus, e levantou-se.

-Agora é sua vez. –disse para James.

-Ah, nem pense em rolar comigo pelo chão.

A frase fez Sirius e Remus inquietarem-se um pouco.

-Não, cócegas não é o suficiente para você. –pegou a varinha. –_Petrificus Totalus!_

James não teve tempo de se defender, ficou instantaneamente petrificado. Sirius guardou a varinha, pegou o tinteiro de Remus, que até então descansava inofensivo sobre a mesinha de centro, e pintou um bigode em sua vítima, que o fitava sem expressão. Depois, fez um coração em volta de um dos olhos. Dando-se por satisfeito, retirou o feitiço, antes pegando e guardando, com cuidado, a varinha que ameaçava vingar-se.

-Filho de uma mandrágora! Devolva a minha varinha para eu poder matá-lo, pois agora sou eu que vou matá-lo. –bradou James.

-Já que é só para me matar, aqui está. –Sirius fingiu que a entregava, mas a guardou no bolso quando James estendeu a mão. –Pensando bem, acho que quero viver por mais um dia.

A noite correu amena, embalada por risos despreocupados. Regulus e todos os problemas flutuavam fantasmagóricos a uma proximidade assustadora, mas, não ousariam invadir o reino dos vivos, ao menos não enquanto as chamas dançassem e a alegria os espantasse.

Assim fora aquela noite do dia 19 de outubro de 1976.


	3. Hera

Novembro, 1976

Hagrid roncava, e ninguém poderia dizer que não o fazia como um gigante, ainda que só o fosse pela metade.

Os quatro garotos riam baixinho, faziam caretas, riam mais alto, faziam piadas, jogavam-se na grama orvalhada. As formigas às vezes subiam-lhes as pernas ou os braços, mas eles não se importavam, estavam dispostos a ignorá-las. Eram deuses em bom-humor, decididos a serem piedosos com os curiosos insetos. Pobres animais, pensavam, que não podem entender a complexidade, que enxergam tudo com uma simplicidade singela. Não sabem que estão sobre deuses, não sabem de nada.

Metade do castelo era negada à vista por árvores douradas, mas a outra parte brilhava em cada uma das mil janelinhas. Os vaga-lumes, que rodeavam a cabana de Hagrid, eram pontos verdes e luminosos. Acima a lua crescente, coroando aquele banquete de luzes.

-Moony, qual seu veredicto? Valeu ou não a pena? –James tentou fazer uma cambalhota. –Acho que acabei de engolir grama. –tossiu, Sirius deu-lhe um tapa nas costas.

Peter, discretamente, tentou imitar James; sua cambalhota foi um desastre e seu pescoço estalou dolorosamente. Remus, que vira sua tentativa, sorriu, puxando um tufo de grama, apoiando o cotovelo direito no joelho direito e descansando o rosto na mão direita.

;

_Vede como ela apóia o rosto à mão. _

_Ah! Se eu fosse uma luva dessa mão, para poder tocar naquela face!_

_;_

-Eu sou monitor. –um muxoxo de descaso fluiu entre os ouvintes. –Por mais que isso os doa, é verdade.

-Não, Remus, você está entendendo tudo errado. –James ficou sério de repente. –A verdade é que você não é um monitor.

-Oh, não me diga? Então estou vivendo uma mentira?

-Chegou o momento, não é Padfoot? Acho que temos de contar a verdade para o nosso pequeno Moony.

-Sem dúvida. –concordou Sirius, movendo seus dois olhos cinzentos para Remus. –Será que ele vai suportar?

;

_Duas estrelas do céu, as mais formosas, tendo tido qualquer ocupação, _

_aos olhos dela pediram que brilhassem nas esferas, até que elas voltassem._

_Que se dera se ficassem lá no alto os olhos dela, e na sua cabeça os dois luzeiros?_

_$Seus olhos tamanha luz no céu espalhariam, que os pássaros, despertos, cantariam._

_;  
_

-É um risco que temos de correr.

Furtivo, o silêncio, em forma de névoa, os envolveu. Remus esperava com paciência o momento em que ele se dissiparia. Estavam tão perto de outra lua cheia que sua aparência era de grande cansaço. Parecia estar sempre esperando, esperando por todas as luas cheias. Elas vinham, causavam-lhe seu dano, sumiam, e diabólicas, voltavam. Fale James, quase pediu, mas a verdade, qualquer que fosse ela, perdeu-se para sempre. Hagrid abriu a porta de sua cabana com um solavanco. Sua figura gigantesca lançou sobre eles uma sombra igualmente gigantesca. Estava aborrecido.

-Eu sabia, eu sabia que eram vocês. –sua frase fundiu-se a um bocejo. –Sabem que horas são?

-Não. –admitiu James.

-Pois eu digo para vocês. São meia noite e meia. –deu outro bocejo. –Eu deveria levá-los para a McGonagall, mas não vou, então saiam logo daqui e voltem para o dormitório.

Remus levantou-se de imediato, assim como Peter. De pé, percebeu que sua manga estava molhada de orvalho e que todo o seu uniforme cheirava a grama. Eram tantas as estrelas do céu, eram tantos os vaga-lumes e janelas da terra. As corujas piavam e os grilos também, num ressoar noturno que confortava os ouvidos aflitos. Não era uma noite gelada para o mês de novembro. Era talvez escura, mas não fria, pois sua escuridão, com justiça, permitia as luzes do céu e as luzes da terra que brilhassem com maior intensidade, encantando a vista com sua beleza perene, uma vez que não era a imperiosa lua cheia a coroar o banquete cintilante.

-Hagrid, porque em vez de nos expulsar, você não nos convida para entrar? –ousou Sirius. –Não estamos pedindo muito, dispensamos o uísque de fogo, queremos só conversar e rir um pouco. (Eu ainda posso falar em rima para você.)

-Ah, querem é? –Hagrid bufou. –Pois sumam daqui de uma vez. Estou falando sério, se não forem, levo-os para McGonagall. –entrou de volta na cabana, fechando a porta com força. A luz de seu lampião desapareceu.

-No que estava pensando? –James estava indignado. –Gárgulas galopantes! O que diabos quis dizer com dispensamos o uísque de fogo?

-Era tudo um plano, meu amigo. Não funcionou, mas que era um bom plano, era; excelente. –deu de ombros. –Remus, Peter, voltem aqui seus covardes! Está vendo o que estou vendo, Prongs? Eles abandonaram o navio.

-Covardes! –gritou James, rindo. –Meu bom Merlin, se não é uma noite magnífica. –seus lábios curvaram-se em um sorriso. -Ah, Sirius, Sirius, estou apaixonado.

James, o cabelo despenteado, os olhos alegres, os óculos, o sorriso, olhava para o céu, suspirava, sorria, abria os braços.

-Onde está ela que não está aqui comigo? –de súbito, ansioso: Será que ela ainda me detesta?

-Por causa do Ranhoso? É provável.

-Por quê? –parecia estar mesmo confuso. - Porque ela insiste em protegê-lo? Oh, Sirius, estou perdido.

-Horrivelmente, Prongs, horrivelmente. –subiam a escadinha que em ziguezague percorria o morro esverdeado em degraus que hora faltavam aos pés.

-Eu poderia presenteá-la com uma estrela, se com isso ela aceitasse meu amor. –seus olhos brilharam. –Sirius, seu tratante, não ria, estou falando sério.

-James, só porque sou seu amigo, vou te dar um conselho: desista da poesia. –foi o único comentário.

Poesia! Naquele momento pareceu a James que Lily era a própria Poesia, seus olhos faiscaram.

-Jamais! –e com serenidade acrescentou: Mas de bom grado eu o faria, se com isso ela aceitasse o meu amor, para minha eterna glória e salvação.

-E para a _minha_ eterna glória e salvação, cale a boca.

-Você não tem coração, é por isso.

Sentindo-se ofendido, exclamou:

-Estou namorando a Menthe.

-Sério? Desde quando? Porque não me contou?

Sirius arfava, mas James, fisicamente em forma graças ao Quadribol, seguia sem mostrar fadiga.

-Falei com ela hoje.

A explicação era plausível, mas ainda assim estava intrigado. Qual o motivo de ter guardado como um segredo o que desejava ter gritado em exaltação. A oportunidade se apresentara meia dúzia de vezes, e ele a ignorara em cada uma delas. Oh, por Merlin, que tolice! Agora inflado por seu ego, cuspia, enaltecido, a verdade diante de James. Se havia um modo correto de se ter contado aquilo, e ele acreditava que havia, o que escolhera não era definitivamente o ideal. Ficou irritado.

-Parabéns, meu caro. Menthe é adorável.

-Você acha? –perguntou com aspereza.

-Quem não acha Sirius? É claro que comparada a Lily ela não passa de uma gralha horrorosa. –riu. –Desculpe, esqueci que agora ela é a sua namorada. –pensou um pouco. –O que quer que eu diga? Você vai me azarar se eu elogiar o corpo dela? Por que, com certeza, ela tem uns seios incríveis.

-Oh cale a boca... Mas, tem não tem? –Sirius animou-se um pouco, ainda que fosse por orgulho. –Já viu como o cabelo dela os emoldura? –James disse que não. –Então, perdeu sua chance. Se olhar para eles agora, perderá um irmão e dois olhos.

-Farei um esforço.

A porta de carvalho surgiu à frente deles. Grande, imponente, trancada. Deram-lhe as costas para encontrar uma portinha menor, que com humildade, permitir-lhes-ia a entrada no castelo. Uma vez encontrada, seguiram pelos corredores e escadas conversando baixinho. Falavam sobre Menthe e sobre Lily, e apesar de não falarem sobre amor e sobre coragem, os assuntos estavam na ponta de suas línguas, ameaçando levá-los para longe, como acontecera com James pouco antes.

-Gnomos sapateadores da Hungria. –murmurou James.

-Gnomos sapateadores da Hungria para você também. –gracejou Sirius, ao mesmo tempo em que a mulher gorda girava a contragosto.

-Não se pode dormir, é um pesadelo. –resmungou ela.

-Um pesadelo. –concordou James, amavelmente.

Em silêncio, subiram a escada circular, deixando para trás um salão comunal deserto, onde o fogo extinguia-se na lareira. O dormitório, coberto por um manto escuro, estava invisível. Ninguém poderia dizer o que se escondia por trás daquele tecido opressor e folgazão.

-_Lumus_! –sussurrou Sirius, pintando as paredes do dormitório de um azul pálido. Rompera com o manto, que humilhado, revelara seu segredo:

Peter e Remus já deitavam. Como eram rápidos aqueles diabinhos! Peter até roncava, escondido por atrás de seu reposteiro vermelho. Protegido do mundo, podia sossegar e despir a tensão, que tal um casaco sujo, agarra-se à pele, apertando ou afrouxando à cada evento que surge, impedindo ou permitindo à naturalidade dos caracteres. Mas Remus, por sua vez, deixara as cortinas que o separariam do mundo ligeiramente abertas. Corajoso? Talvez. Entretanto não lhe era comum aquele ato, quase todas as noites seu reposteiro estava tão fechado quanto o de Peter. Para Sirius e para James, a explicação era a simples proximidade da lua cheia. Sempre que Remus mostrava-se estranho, culpavam o diabólico astro.

Sirius despiu-se sentado em sua cama. Tirou a gravata e a calça, aconchegando-se nos lençóis vestindo apenas sua blusa branca e a cueca, que, por ser no estilo calção, julgava servir perfeitamente como roupa de dormir. Aquecido pelos lençóis pesados, tentou adormecer, mas, contrariado, percebeu que algo o incomodava. Era a visão de Remus. Pela fresta, via-o dormir. O cabelo loiro-acastanhado espalhava-se pelo travesseiro, os lábios secos juntavam-se em uma linha séria, o peito subia e descia, acompanhando a respiração em um movimento contínuo. Não era uma figura realmente bela, pois Remus não possuía a beleza afeminada que coroara Adônis ou Ganimedes, nem a beleza violenta que coroara Hércules. Seus traços não eram perfeitos ou harmoniosos, como os gregos tanto admiravam, mas ainda assim, havia algo que em seu conjunto o tornava, se não agradável, suportável aos olhos.

Que confusão! Sirius estava incomodado e ao mesmo tempo entusiasmado. Olhava para o vulto e sentia-se bem, apesar de afligido por um desejo que não conseguia entender. Não era, como podem pensar os leitores, um desejo de claro entendimento. Não se tratava de uma ânsia voluptuosa. Vagava entre o abstrato e o físico, na parte da mente onde as idéias não foram transformadas em palavras. Sentia que algo deveria ser feito, mas o quê, não sabia, daí a sensação de desconforto. Ainda paralela a esta sensação doída, uma vivacidade intensa o acalentava.

-Por Merlin! –exclamou, fechando o seu reposteiro. Não podia nem ao menos lamentar-se: Acho que estou ficando louco, pois o sentimento confuso não sugeria loucura, era tênue em relação a isso.

Para sua felicidade e desapontamento, foi fácil esquecer o ocorrido quando o reposteiro caiu como uma fortaleza em volta de seu corpo, e, como também o percebeu, de sua mente.

;

;

;

-Menthe está te esperando. –avisou Peter ao entrar no salão comunal mordiscando uma rosquinha de chocolate.

Já estavam nos últimos minutos do café da manhã. Sirius, sôfrego de sono, assentiu, jogando a mochila por cima do ombro.

-Eles te obrigaram a vir me buscar não foi?

-Nós tiramos na sorte. –mas Peter, assim como Sirius, estava quase certo de que James trapaceara para que fosse ele o escolhido. –E eu esqueci o meu tinteiro, só um instante. -pediu, correndo a escada em caracol, seu corpo roliço o perturbando em sua empreitada. Quando ele voltou, caminharam juntos até o Salão Principal.

-Padfoot, como você consegue? –Peter o olhou com admiração, mas no fundo de seus olhinhos havia inveja.

-Com minha inteligência ou beleza, deve ser. Mas consigo o quê?

-Namorar a Menthe.

-Oh, eu sempre estou certo. –disse, rindo. –Wormtail, eu estou entendendo bem? Você quer dicas de como conseguir uma garota?

As bochechas de Peter foram tomadas por uma intensa vermelhidão. Seu corpo contraiu-se, humilhado. Como gostaria de ter uma namorada! Mas as meninas achavam-no feio ou burro demais para interessarem-se, era o que pensava. No ano passado o teto mágico de Hogwarts abrigara um baile belíssimo, em comemoração ao centésimo aniversário de alguém importante. Sirius dançara com Marlene, tão linda! James, embora seus olhos houvessem seguido Lily em cada passo, torturados por um ciúme atroz, tivera a almejada Loren Teleny como acompanhante. E até Remus levara uma garota bonita, a inteligente Emma, de olhos sorridentes. Era uma amiga, verdade, mas não havia dúvida de que era também bela. Quanto ao pobre Peter, recebera um sim apenas de uma menininha magricela do terceiro ano, que planejava contar vantagem com suas amigas depois. "Sim, sim, era mesmo um garoto do quinto ano." Magricela, dentuça, aborrecida!

Peter queria os conselhos de Sirius. Se ao menos não se sentisse humilhado pelo contraste entre os seus fracassos e os sucessos do estúpido Don Juan! Pequeno e insignificante era o que se sentia naquele momento.

-Eu posso conseguir uma garota sozinho. –disse, tentando aumentar-se em tamanho e significado.

-Como Susana.

Magricela, dentuça, aborrecida. E aquele rapaz á sua frente, cruel, insensível, estúpido, estúpido! Irado, humilhado, deprimido, quase socou Sirius.

Insensível, sim, Sirius nunca percebeu que magoava Peter. Queria só achar um pouco de graça.

-Pare, você está parecendo um porco-espinho. –riu Sirius. –Olhe Peter, se quiser mesmo, posso te apresentar umas amigas da Menthe.

-Não, não quero a sua ajuda! –ameaçou berrar, mas diminuiu a voz com esforço para não causar tumulto. Queria exclamar: Por que você faz isso? Não te magoei, nem tentei! E você me ataca! Odioso, mil vezes odioso. Mas, evitando lacrimejar, só murmurou: Às vezes, Sirius, você... Entende? Às vezes você é um idiota.

Em vez de descer a escada que magicamente movia-se para direita, seguiu por outra que ia para esquerda, separando-se de Sirius. Ao distanciar-se pelos corredores que o levariam a sala de História da Magia, sentia-se péssimo. Sirius não compreendia a sua raiva. Ela possuía muito de seu significado guardado no íntimo de Peter, o que fazia com que para um observador, parecesse um exagero ou uma idiotice. Pedir desculpas não era uma opção, estava na verdade um tanto indignado. Continuou o caminho solitário até o Salão Principal.

As quatros mesas estavam praticamente vazias. Mulciber, um assustador aluno da Sonserina, lançou-lhe um olhar gelado. Regulus, que conversava com Bertram Aubrey, virou-lhe as costas com desdém. Menthe lhe sorriu. Que delicioso contraste, ser odiado, e amado. Amado por aquela jovem grega, com sangue russo. Era Palas Atena, com as frescas maçãs do rosto salientes e elevadas. Os pequenos olhos e os lábios carnudos, ressaltados pelo batom vermelho. Seu cabelo, como uma cascata dourada, caindo-lhe pelos ombros, ondulado. Séria, era russa, altiva; rainha capaz de tecer tramas de vingança e amor. Mas quando sorria, oh, quando sorria era grega. Cheia de doçura e cuidado. Duas vezes mais feliz era o homem que a fazia sorrir, pois conseguindo conquistar sua faceta glacial, ultrapassava o inverno para desfrutar da primavera e de todos os seus deleitosos sabores.

-O café da manhã já desapareceu. –disse ela. –Mas você pode ver isso, o que quero dizer é que guardei alguns pães e um pedaço de torta.

Eles se abraçaram e trocaram um beijo com aroma de jacintos. Menthe deslizou seus dedos pelo cabelo e rosto de Sirius. A aspereza de suas bochechas e o toque aveludado de seu cabelo a fez sorrir.

-Pães, torta? Péssima escolha. –riu Sirius. –Estou brincando, você sabe. Muito obrigado, detesto passar fome.

Sorriam e beijaram-se.

-Sirius. –exclamou Menthe de súbito.

-O que foi? –perguntou. Os pães e a torta eram ingeridos com rapidez.

-Não sei. –ela riu. –Estou feliz. Você me ama?

-Só nas quartas-feiras. E hoje é quarta-feira, que sorte a sua.

-Não poderia me amar também nas segundas e nas terças? Talvez nas quintas, nas sextas e nos sábados, também?

-E o que aconteceu com o pobre domingo?

-Pode me odiar no domingo se quiser, não sou tão exigente.

O sino ressoou, anunciando que os alunos deveriam ir para as salas de aula. Por algum tempo Sirius havia se esquecido de que estava em uma escola.

-Cadê o James e o Remus?

-Quando Lily saiu da mesa, James a seguiu. (Pobre garoto.) Remus... Remus eu não sei.

-Ah, claro que você não pode saber onde o Remus está. Ele foi engolido pela Lula gigante ontem à noite. Nós dissemos: Não, não dê amendoins para a Lula, ela não quer amendoins, respeite a placa. Porque existe uma placa em frente ao lago que diz: "Não alimente a Lula gigante, e se não puder evitá-lo, não a alimente com amendoins." Mas o tolo do Remus respondeu: Dane-se a placa, olhe para a... cara? Olhe para a cara dela, suas bochechas flácidas estão implorando por um amendoim. E então, foi o fim do pobre Remus.

-Pobre, pobre Remus. –riu. –Agora, nós que estamos vivos, precisamos nos apressar. Venha. –ela o puxou pelo braço com carinho. –Ah, mas espere. –suspirou tristemente. –Temos aulas diferentes, você vai para Poções não é? Mas que droga! –beijou-o com ardência. (Sirius que mastigava um pedaço de pão, teve que engoli-lo sem mastigar, arregalando os olhos a principio, mas depois os fechando e correspondendo à carícia.) –Então, nos separamos.

-Nos separamos, verdade, mas voltamos a nos encontrar no Salão comunal.

-É uma promessa?

-Sim, é uma promessa. Prometo pelo Dumbledore. –olhou para os lados. –Uh, acho que acabei de matar nosso diretor. É o terceiro só essa semana. Sei que tenho de me controlar e parar de jurar pelos diretores, mas é imensamente difícil, você sabe.

Riram e foram para direções diferentes.

;

;

;

A Torre do Relógio tinha aquele incessante ruído de engrenagens, girando, girando, eternamente. Há mil anos elas giravam, e por mais mil anos girariam se tudo corresse bem. Permaneciam imutáveis, enquanto o mundo se modelava e se desfazia e se modelava novamente. Os grandes homens e suas grandes mudanças eram insignificantes. Modelar, desfazer, modelar. Louco artesão que conduz a raça dos homens pelos caminhos tortuosos da consciência. Se vivêssemos mil anos, estáticos e pensativos, o que veríamos? Que sabedoria haveria de brotar de nosso pensamento? Entenderíamos Buda, Cristo, nós mesmos e o mundo? Tomados de assalto, talvez exclamássemos: O que acontece, afinal? Por quê? E o universo, indiferente, nos responderia com seu silêncio. Mas que grande espécie seríamos se vivêssemos mil anos a pensar!

Após as aulas, Sirius concordara em acompanhar Remus para a biblioteca. Tomaram o caminho da Torre, e agora estavam inclinados na balaustrada de madeira, observando o lado não glorioso do antigo relógio de Hogwarts. Ali viam como ele funcionava, uma mistura de magia e de tecnologia trouxa. Alguém, em um algum tempo, havia se empenhado em construí-lo, sorrindo com o seu bom funcionamento. Alguém, velho ou jovem, bruxo ou trouxa, cortara árvores para eternizá-las, transformando-as em partes que juntas davam vida ao relógio. Cada segundo era resultado do esforço de centenas de peças e peçinhas. Não se pode evitar pensar: Como o corpo dos animais, das plantas, e, ora, como o mundo inteiro. Átomo unindo-se a átomo, e ainda falta tanto a descobrir.

-Moony, preciso que você se esconda da Menthe. Mas, se por acaso se esbarrarem por aí, jogue-se imediatamente no chão e finja-se de morto, está bem?

-E eu tenho de fazer isso por que...?

-Porque eu disse para ela que você foi engolido por uma Lula gigante ontem à noite.

-E por que diabos você diria uma coisa dessas para alguém?

-Porque me pareceu o mais certo e honrado a se fazer.

Remus deu de ombros.

-Sabe o quão irônico é você me pedindo para me fingir de morto?

-Lobos e cachorros são quase a mesma coisa. –defendeu-se Sirius. –Um é violento e o outro não, acho que essa é basicamente a diferença.

-Fale baixo, Sirius. –pediu, pois ficava incomodado toda vez que seus amigos comentavam o assunto em público.

Ficaram em silêncio por talvez um ou dois minutos. Como se conheciam há tanto tempo, não era um silêncio constrangedor. Podiam ficar calados e sabiam que isto não diminuía nada entre eles.

Enquanto Sirius pensava em Menthe, Remus pensava em Sirius. Desde o início daquele ano em Hogwarts, apesar de sentir que tudo começara mesmo à seis anos, a imagem de Sirius o assombrava. Ao final do quinto ano, sentira imensa saudade dos amigos, e quando os reencontrara, uma sensação mais forte a substituiu. Era uma enorme alegria estar perto deles. Oh, mas, Remus não era estúpido, logo percebeu que James e Peter não participavam de sua súbita felicidade. Era Sirius, somente Sirius. Seu nome estava sempre em seus lábios. Ao seu som, seu coração batia mais depressa. Seu toque o fazia estremecer, sim, literalmente.

De repente, parecia que ele e Sirius compartilhavam algo, embora nunca falassem sobre isso. Não importava, estava contente com os pequenos toques, que iam se tornando cada vez mais presentes.

No mês de Outubro arriscara-se a ler os gregos. Temerosamente foi mergulhando nas páginas milenares. Na verdade, não queria que o que não fora dito o fosse. Era um sentimento confuso. Gostaria de permanecer nos toques fugazes e nos sorrisos que se formavam só por estar ao lado dele. Era um lugar onde não precisava explicar a si mesmo a razão e o sentido daquilo tudo. E ainda que contra sua vontade, continuou a leitura, sempre temendo que o segredo fosse revelado na próxima página. Por que fazia aquilo se não o queria? Era forçado por seu íntimo, sem dúvida. Alguma parte de seu cérebro estava ávida por esclarecimentos. "Vamos, Remus, continue, descubra! Não pare, você não pode mentir para si mesmo." E por fim, descobriu.

O descobriu em O Banquete de Platão, em o Satíricon de Petrônio (pois os romanos não escaparam a influência dos gregos), no mito de Jacinto e Apolo, de Zeus e Ganímedes, de Poseidon e Pélope, de Laio e Crisipo. Descobriu, e lá estava o segredo tecido em cada uma das páginas, que como esses homens, amava outro homem.

A descoberta lhe causara mal estar, corrompia a imagem de Sirius diante de seus olhos. O não dito fora dito, e agora Sirius não poderia mais ser visto como um simples amigo. Remus teve de se esforçar bastante para voltar a enxergar o velho Sirius. E no entanto, não fora tão difícil assim, com a segurança agradável dos pequenos toques. Sabia que amava Sirius, mas não faria nada a respeito. Sua vida seria a mesma, Sirius seria o mesmo. Com uma semana de repetições, foi acreditando que nada mudara. O amor era só uma explicação à sua felicidade.

Agora, apoiado naquela balaustrada, desejou apertar a mão que descansava tão próxima da sua. Um movimento e seria feliz por todo aquele dia. Mas era o tipo de pensamento que desprezava, acusando-o de não trazer o frescor do mistério.

-Onde você vai passar o natal? –perguntou Sirius de repente e Remus corou, pois por um segundo teve medo de que ele tivesse escutado seus pensamentos.

-Aqui, eu acho. Minha mãe morreu, está lembrado?

-Sinto muito. –tocou seu ombro, e lá estava, Remus estremeceu. –E James? Porque não vai para a casa de James?

-Eu não sei, Prongs comentou que alguns parentes vão visitá-lo neste natal.

-Prongs vai ter parentes na ceia de natal? _Parentes_? É o tipo de coisa que me deixa furioso.

-Parentes distantes. –esclareceu. -Não quero me intrometer, Sirius. Nunca passei um natal em Hogwarts, não vai ser tão ruim.

-Ano passado você passou.

-Não, fiquei aqui até o dia 24 porque era lua cheia. Mas no dia 25 estava em casa.

-Bem, então, admita, ao menos, que no segundo ano você passou o natal aqui.

-Talvez, tinha me esquecido. –concordou.

Por meio segundo Remus pareceu realmente triste. Mas não foi só isso que levou Sirius a abraçá-lo. Era a sensação da noite anterior que retornava de súbito, era o ruído monótono das engrenagens, era a vontade fazer algo espontâneo. Envolto, repentinamente, pelos os braços de Sirius, retribuiu. Um conforto tremendo o percorreu, enquanto tentava esquecer que amava aquele rapaz tão belo. Não foi um abraço longo, vinte segundos e separaram-se.

-Não posso convidá-lo para a minha casa, por causa da minha família idiota. –disse Sirius, e era como se nada tivesse acontecido, só sua voz estava ligeiramente mais baixa. –Não sei se Peter tem uma família, então, se não quiser ir com James, te mandamos presentes, para não ser um feriado tão ruim assim.

Foram para a biblioteca, onde consultaram livros que ajudariam no trabalho de Astronomia de Sirius. Estava quase terminado, só alguma pesquisa sobre as luas de Júpiter, e pronto. Pesquisaram quase em silêncio, a não ser pelas ocasionais brincadeiras de Sirius. No final, retornaram ao Salão Comunal.

-Gnomos sapateadores da Hungria. –disse Remus. –Afinal, porque Hungria?

-A verdadeira questão é, porque sapateadores?

O quadro girou e para a surpresa de ambos, Menthe precipitou-se sobre Sirius, o abraçando romanticamente. Remus esperou, mudo, que Sirius a afastasse. Que ele mostrasse repulsa, ou desinteresse. Suas esperanças o consumiram, e, de qualquer forma, não foi o que aconteceu. Sirius, apesar do susto, estava contente, e apertou a garota com entusiasmo.

O coração de Remus berrava, mesmo que seus lábios continuassem celados. Nunca mais permitiria que Sirius o tocasse! Ficaria longe, não seriam mais amigos, era necessário. Seus olhos marejavam, para evitar um desastre, caminhou para o dormitório.

-Remus, essa é a Menthe, ei onde você está indo? Menthe, fingir-se de morto, isso te lembra alguma coisa? –gritava Sirius, com o braço envolto na cintura daquele ser odioso.

Remus não respondeu, sua voz sairia embargada e estava irritado com Sirius. Além de ter sido atingido por uma dor terrível, que esfaqueava seu coração e o consumia como em uma tortura peculiar e desumana.

Mudou de idéia, falaria com Sirius, mas seria completamente indiferente. Não o amaria mais! Não deixaria transparecer nada, o esqueceria. Se ao menos pudesse pensar direito sem aquele coração destroçado. Dormiu sem jantar, e quando Sirius voltou ao dormitório, o reposteiro de Remus estava violentamente fechado.

E assim rumou a noite daquele dia 4 de novembro de 1976.

-

-

-

**Obrigada pelos comentários, quanto mais melhor :)  
**


End file.
